


fina-fucking-lly

by yourmomsaidhey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, awkward Bokuto, babe it's their first time, haha virgins, suga x akaashi friendship, they have a group called "bottoms"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsaidhey/pseuds/yourmomsaidhey
Summary: “Sugawara-san, I did it.”“My house, Friday, 7 PM. Invite all twinks. Leave. No. One.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	fina-fucking-lly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> HEY HEY HEY - Bokuto  
> Hello - Akaashi  
> Howdy sluts - Your beloved author  
> OK the smut happens but you guys need to be patient k? or just go to the line where "And so, he did." is written you horny, impatient weirdos.  
> (Also moo if you're reading this...HI OK totally in love with your writing please notice me or not whatever your loss...pretend like there's a sarcastic eye roll emoji here)

“No, I swear to god Sugawara-san ITS BEEN MONTHS FUCKING MONTHS, months so long that it feels like _us the duo_ actually predicted this crap. He still hasn’t put his damn schlong in my ass I don’t even care if it’s horrible and I hate it but goddamn I’m a 23-year-old virgin and that shit is fucking embarrassing I mean sure he’s a virgin too and like it’s kinda cute that we’re virgins together and all but I can’t keep fingering myself every day in hopes that he’ll pick me up bridal style and fling me on the bed…k call me when you get this message!”

After rambling on for however long the ‘BEEP’ would allow him to, Akaashi quickly got dressed for his date with Koutarou (Boku-Koutarou insisted that he was to be addressed by his first name). Was he ready an hour early? Yes. Did it matter? No. Why didn’t it matter? Because Bokuto Koutarou would show up thirty-minutes early saying that he’s so excited and that Kaashi’ looks like the most gorgeous human being ever. He’d say all that while wearing that smile _oh god that smile_ that gorgeous full-of-life smile that you can’t possibly say no to.

Thirty-minutes passed: no knock.

He must be crying over what to wear, Akaashi thought.

An hour passed: no knock.

Traffic might be bad, Akaashi thought.

An hour and thirty-minutes passed: no knock, no call, no message.

Oh my god, he’s dead, Akaashi thought.

Five minutes and fifty-six seconds passed and Akaashi’s phone was ringing like its life depended on it.

“Hello?” answered Akaashi with a shaky voice.

“Akaashi-san?” asked an uncertain female voice.

“Yes, this is he.”

“Um I think you should get over here.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO GET THAT AWAY FROM ME I QUIT IT’S FINE AKAASHI CAN GET PREGNANT I’LL BE A GOOD DAD JUST DON’T BRING THAT NEAR ME”

“BOKUTO-SAN IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP RUNNING AROUND! YOU’RE SCARING THE OTHER PATIENTS!”

Bokuto came to the hospital under the impression that getting this done would be simple. No pain, but a lot of gain y’know? Oh, boy was he wrong. Turns out it's _snip snip snip_ not _snip._ He knew that getting this done was better though, since ‘Kaashi really wanted to have the uh…

Intercourse

Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to too, REALLY wanted to but he was already freaked because he was a virgin and then when ‘Kaashi told him that he was a virgin as well, oh boy that really tipped him over the edge because HE WILL NOT ALLOW PRETTY-PERFECT-ANGEL ‘KAASHI TO GET MEDIOCRE BACK BREAKING FOR HIS FIRST TIME NO WAY NO HOW.

AND THEN he found out about the fact that males can get pregnant too from some website called waterpod? Whatpo? Some website with a white “w” standing out behind all the orange, as the icon. After hearing about that, it was major research mode (detective stylez). Finding out what he can do to stop the pregnancy from happening altogether because let’s face it; Bokuto Koutarou was _not_ father material.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Worried? Was Akaashi worried? No, not really. Koutarou was famous for getting nailed in the head, punched in the jaw, mistaking diarrhea for melted intestines. Curious was the word for it. Maybe a little expectation for some amusement. It’s always _something_ with Koutarou. But he couldn’t help but let that part of his brain-the part in charge of his anxiety- dwell over him. What if we broke his leg? What if it’s permanent damage? No Akaashi, Kou may be a bit… _floopy_ but he’d be more careful than that right?...right?

Thankfully, traffic wasn’t an issue so getting to the hospital quick was relatively easy. As he thanked the driver and paid him, Akaashi cautiously walked towards the hospital and he was greeted with screams. 

Kou’s screams of course. Watching Koutarou running around screaming while three nurses and a doctor ran behind them was…comforting. At least Koutarou still had his legs and arms, his face looked fine too (better than fine). But maybe his brain took a hit because he was yelling something about…

‘Getting Kaashi’ pregnant.’

Suddenly, everything went silent and Akaashi felt like he was being watched, probably because he was. Koutarou stopped screaming and was now running towards Akaashi in a way that said ‘I’m either going to pick you up and spin you around or I’m going to collapse on you while you cough out your will’ and frankly, Akaashi hoped it was neither because he was dressed rather well and he didn’t want his coat to be crushed-

It was neither-thankfully- because Kou stopped dead in his tracks and then dropped on his knees, full on sobbing.

“Kaashi I’m so sorry I can’t do it I can’t get a vasectomy; it sounds so painful Kaashi please I know how badly you want to have sex and I do too I really do but please don’t make me do this-”

“Koutarou-”

“Maybe we can just uhm do the other parts like blow-jobs and hand-jobs”

“Koutarou LISTEN TO ME PLEASE”

“Y-yes Kaashi”

“First of all, why do you want to get a vasectomy?”

“So that you don’t get pregnant”

“And why would I get pregnant?”

“Because Kuroo and I were on the internet and then we read about something called omega or beta or alpha or something and it seems that men who represent as omegas can get pregnant and stuff and I’m not ready to be a father yet and-”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This time Bokuto was cut off by laughter, laughter that made his eyes go wide because his Keiji was laughing. His Keiji who’s usually so reserved and poised was howling next to him and all he could do was stare in shock and confusion. Confusion because how is Kaashi taking this situation so lightly? Confusion because he didn’t know if he wanted to join in with the laughter or get angry about it. In the end he decided to let Kaashi catch his breath and calm down. It took some time but it happened and soon Kaashi was putting a hand on his shoulder, a signal to say ‘I’m good let’s talk now’.

“Koutarou, please listen to me carefully ok? What you’re talking about? It’s fake. It’s used in fanfictions and is completely FICTION. Men cannot get pregnant.”

“It’s all fake?”

“Yes, all of it.”

“So, we can uh we can have the intercourse?”

“For a man who just publicly asked me to stick to hand-jobs, you seem quite shy now.”

Kou could practically feel the red on his cheeks.

After apologizing to the doctors, nurses and all the patients that Kou had awoken, the duo were finally free for their date but all the reservations that they made were well over-due? Basically, they went to Kaashi’s and ate easy ramen and fries for dinner but Kou didn’t care because the love of his life was tucked and cuddled up next to him.

Truly an angel, Kou thought as he stared at Kaashi staring at the T.V. Gunmetal blues, curly black hair and thin but soft lips. I wanna kiss those lips, I wanna kiss those lips so bad, he thought.

And so, he did.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pleasant surprise: a positive unexpected event. Like when you get proposed to or when you get called into the principal’s office but they just want to tell you that your yearbook picture is yet to be taken. Or, like when your boyfriend tells you that he wants to do it. He wants to take the next step and he wants to sleep with you.

What’s an unpleasant surprise? Having your head hit against the door while said boyfriend tries to carry you to the bedroom while aggressively making out with you which also leaves him semi-blind.

But life is full of unpleasant surprises and you just gotta roll wid it duuuude – Akaashi definitely didn’t have a problem rolling with this one. His back suddenly came in contact with his bed and Kou was now on top of him, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt but Akaashi didn’t have that much patience and just ripped his open and then did the same with Koutarou’s (not that he had a problem with it).

Akaashi’s body was now being ravished with kisses all over. The kisses got lower and lower till they stopped just above his…part. This makes Akaashi clear from his haze for a second. Kou has always done everything for him, and he’s _obviously_ going to top so Akaashi wanted to give him this at least.

“No, stop.” This made Bokuto look up with a slight tilt to his head.

“I wanna do it for you,” Akaashi’s surprised by how soft his voice sounded but even more surprised by the red color now spreading across Koutarou’s face. Even in this situation, he managed to look so innocent.

With a simple nod from Koutarou, Akaashi switched their positions and got to work.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The belt was gone first, then the button was undone, slowly the zipper was being pulled down and Bokuto found that the waist of his pants where now resting on his knees.

The first kiss had Bokuto wanting more and soon enough he got it. Kaashi’ was kissing his cock like it’s the thing that gave him life, and then he had it in his mouth.

This wasn’t the first time they’d done blowjobs, but this wasn’t like any of the previous ones. This one was heated, lustful and fast _oh so fast_. As much as he tried, he couldn’t keep his moans to himself but he stopped caring after a while.

He left himself pushing deeper into Kaashi’s throat, an unconscious act but definitely a good one because this is something he’d never experienced before, the tightness, the heat surrounding his manhood. It felt too good to be real but one thought kept him from completely unraveling. This wasn’t the main event.

Lightly holding Kaashi’s cheek with one hand - the other one in Kaashi’s hair- he gives him a signal to stop, and with a pop, Kaashi’ was off his dick and on his lips again.

Bokuto’s hands were now on Kaashi’s hips, guiding him to his lap and then infront of his pants, undoing his button and zippers with shocking ease. After hazards like clothes were out of the way, he placed one chaste kiss on Kaashi’s lips.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’ve never been more sure.”

“Ok well I think the lube’s in the uh wait I don’t know shit what do I do oh my god Kaashi’ I messed up oh my god maybe I can go to the store really qui-”

“Kou, why don’t you try opening your bedside drawer.”

“Hmm ok but I doubt it’ll be ther-OH KAASHI’ YOU’RE A GENIUS.”

“Your finger, in my ass, now.”

“Y-yes Kaashi’ right away.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akaashi’s done this to himself too many times to feel – no wait that sounds pathetic. Akaashi’s experienced having fingers in his bottom various amounts of times (that doesn’t sound any better but whatever deal with it) but nothing could prepare him for Koutarou. Akaashi had thin and decently long fingers so he could never really stretch himself properly but Koutarou’s fingers were thick and strong.

One digit had Akaashi seeing stars, the finger pressing into him at a steady pace. Gasping and increasing in pain not pleasure but soon Bokuto hit the spot. A long moan drew out of him, this was pleasure he hadn’t felt before.

“Add another finger.”

“Are you su-”

“Do not finish that sentence. Sec-Ahhhh-”

“Oh my god did I hurt you I’m so sorry.”

“No Kou, just keep hitting that spot and add the second finger.”

“Right away, sir.”

Soon enough, Akaashi had three fingers in his ass, fucking into him like they were aiming for a bruise on his prostate. Akaashi’s moans filled the room, along with lewd squishy sounds.

“Kou, I’m ready.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Kaashi,” Bokuto mumbled but anyone with eyes could see the boner he was getting just by feeling the way Akaashi clenched to his fingers.

“I’m- mmmm- fine _more_ than fine please just put it in please.”

And with one swift move, the condom was on and the key found the keyhole.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heat like this he’d never felt. Tightness like this he’d never felt. Love like this he’d never felt. Both of the bodies on bed were moaning at the new paissure (pain x pleasure I’m so smart). With Kaashi’s body underneath Bokuto, his legs on Bokutos shoulders, his hands desperately holding onto the sheets and his face looking all red and spit covered – it took all of Bokutos energy not to snap his hips forward.

“Can I move Kaashi?”

“Y-yes.”

The first thrust had Bokuto wanting more and Kaashi’s moan just encouraged him. He pulled his hips back tell only the head of his manhood was inside and snapped forward. The combination of Kaashi’s arch and his scream made him do it again and again.

The sound of skin slapping skin, moans, groans, names being screamed, all of it was too much for Bokuto and with a final thrust, he hit Kaashi’s prostate and they both came at the same time.

“Uhm Kou? Could you…,” Kaashi said staring at Bokutos now post-orgasmed dick.

“OH right, sorry Kaashi.”

He pulled out with a grown and landed face-first into the pillow nearest to him.

“I’m so tired.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t the one with a dick in your ass.”

“HAH I guess not. Did you like it Kaashi?”

“That was the best first time in first-time history Koutarou.”

“YAY, I’m happy.”

“Me too.”

“I love you Kaashi, you’re the best, this was the best, I want to be with you forever and do this forever.”

“You’re going to make me think you’re just after my ass Koutarou.”

“What! No Kaashi, that’s just a bonus.”

“I love you too Koutarou. Please sleep now as it is very late and every cliché sex story ends with couples cuddling.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hello?”

“Sugawara-san, I did it.”

“Did what Akaashi?”

“I got dicked.”

“…”

“Sugawara-san?”

“My house, Friday, 7 PM. Invite all twinks. Leave. No. One.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, if you didn't then you have bad taste.  
> i'm an oikawa kinnie, can you tell?  
> i think akaashis secretly a little shit and no one can convice me otherwise.  
> this story was inspired by "Open Tab by Mooifyourecows" who is by far my favorite writer.  
> comment if you want a part two of the "gathering" at sugas house!  
> anyways, come yell at me on instagram - tsunderetobio  
> or on twitter - imfunny1o1  
> or on tiktok - trashykinniekawa  
> please i need new people to analyze.


End file.
